


Another Massage Story

by SilverEyedWolf



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEyedWolf/pseuds/SilverEyedWolf
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first story on AO3. I'm a writer over on fimfic.net and I was curious about how uploading and community here was different. So I decided to upload my first popular story from over there. Let's see what happens.SUMMARY: After Sweetie Belle helps the Crusaders out at Apple Bloom's farm, she wakes up to find out that she can hardly move. But, she knows the man with the hands to work out her kinks...Yeah, another massage story. No, I'm not sorry. Why fix the formula if it's not broken?
Relationships: Spike/Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 2





	Another Massage Story

Spike pushed his hands deep into her muscle, spreading his fingers before he dug them in. The gasp he’d been working for escaped from her mouth, followed by a content sigh. Grinning, he dug his claws in further, making the mare wince.

“Easy, dragon,” Sweetie Belle almost moaned, shivering as he ran his hands over the sore muscles in her back; they’d been helping Apple Bloom out at the farm, along with Scootaloo and the rest of the healthy Apple family. His talons felt so good on her sore muscles; much better than anything Applejack had done for her. Maybe even better than Aloe and Lotus, though she’d only gone to the spa with her sister twice.

“Get closer to my spine, those are the sore mus…”

Interrupted by an appreciative moan flying unbidden from her lips after Spike moved as directed, she let the sentence die on her tongue as her face went back into her pillow. Rarity was off in Manehatten, setting up a contract with a store that wanted to buy designs and clothes, so she hadn’t been able to complain about Sweetie bringing a boy up to her room.

Shivering, she felt herself slowly relaxing into a white and purple puddle. The claws seemed to be forcing her to relax, unknotting the tiny ropes in her back muscles. She wasn’t used to the hard work Apple Bloom put into her chores, and The Crusaders had also been making up for a sick Big McIntosh. All three of them had cleared up Apple Bloom’s chores in thirty minutes or so, but the three of them, Applejack, and even Pinkie Pie had been working all of yesterday to keep up with Applejack’s and Big McIntosh’s normal work.

Today though, she’d been barely able to move. Considering her options, she had sent one of her few friends a letter with her magic. He’d come over quickly, concerned that she was actually hurt, but her request for a massage had reduced him to jovial tears. He’d kept laughing as he set up a blanket on her floor, stealing her pillow from her and setting it on one end.

When she’d winced, trying to pull herself to the edge of the bed, he’d rolled his eyes and picked her up, gingerly. It had hurt a bit, but not enough for her to ask him to put her back down. He’d been warmer than she’d expected, and Sweetie Belle had shifted herself towards his chest. For less than a moment, his scales warmed her fur as though he’d been a sun.

The thought was banished when he’d set her on the blanket, making sure her legs laid comfortably beneath her. As he’d started, she’d found it more comfortable to just stretch her legs in front and behind of her, planting her face in the pillow as he’d worked on her neck and shoulders. She’d blushed slightly when he’d begun pressing on her flank, running a hand over her cutie mark, the shape of a bell etched with a treble clef, as he trailed over her legs.

Her tail started twitching as he worked her thighs, making her squirm. “Hey, careful there. Tickles if you get the wrong spot…”

“Like… so?” Spike said, running his fingers over the inside of her leg. She giggled and kicked softly at him, managing a light nudge on his elbow. His claws scraped her belly lightly, and she gasped and rolled away. Well, leaned away was more accurate. She didn’t move more than a foot, barely out of his reach.

Spike as sore as she was though, and he moved closer before she could continue. Claws reaching forward, he raked her side, leaving a prickly trail and giggles behind. On her side now, she pushed at the blanket, struggling to get away as he moved up to her ribs.

One of her soft hooves connected with Spike’s lower belly and his sudden yelp stopped all of Sweetie Belle’s struggles. Looking back towards him, she saw her hoof resting on an area under his belly, very near what looked like a split in his scales.

“Oh, did I hit your… scar?” Sweetie asked, moving her leg back to a resting position.

“It’s, uhm… not a scar…” Spike said hesitantly, resting back on his legs. His limbs had lengthened as he’d aged, giving him almost enough height to rival the princesses and reach enough to finally get rid of that silly ladder at the library. Sweetie herself came just mid-rib to him, as did most other ponies.

Sitting up, she put a hoof right above the wrinkle. He shuddered and blushed, looking away but not moving. She looked at him, tilting her head to the left. Slowly, she let her hoof slide down, over the length of the split in his scales. Shuddering, he took he hoof in a claw and gently pulled it away.

“It’s so soft,” she said, lightly. “What is it then, if not a scar?”

“Uhm, do you remember Cheerilee’s health class, where you learned anatomy?” She nodded, confusion screwing up her face. “Did they also teach you male… uhm, parts?”

She nodded, starting a question before realization struck her. She looked again at Spike’s belly, interest renewed. “But, I thought that even sheathes had some sort of… protrusion? Where you carry your, uh, baby stuff?”

Blushing furiously, Spike shook his head. “That’s only for mammals, dragons keep their equipment inside.”

Her hoof was still in his hands when she moved it back to just above his sheath. He met her eyes for an instant, and she grinned shyly. As though trapped, he kept his gaze locked with hers as she slowly stroked her hoof along his scales, skirting to the left of where his sex lay hidden.

He moaned, closing his eyes and shuddering as his head lifted. “Sweetie, I don’t know if you know what this is doing to me…”

“Oh don’t worry Spike,” she said, blushing. “I’ve messed around with my own slit before; I imagine it’s at least similar…”

She moved her hooftip to the right and slid it back up, between his scales, tracing the sheath bottom to top. He gasped, and his scales split to show the very end of his organ, two pink tips glistening with his arousal.

Gently, she spread his covering and pressed against one of the tips, making Spike twitch. He also started growing, pink flesh slowly pouring from between his sheath. Sweetie lifted her hoof to the underside of his sex, letting it grow and slide from her grip. A single shaft twisted its way from Spike’s body, twin tubes spiraling to end in the strange double-tip.

Stroking gently, Sweetie Belle admired the flesh she held. Nearly ten inches, it triumphed over the only other specimen she’d seen, a diagram in a textbook that had told her to expect seven to eight. And while lightly veined, the textbook couldn’t hope to achieve the texture here…  
“Sweetie Belle,” Spike was gasping, “I know we’re both out of school and adults and all, but are you sure, you want to…”

His mouth was interrupted by hers, her short muzzle catching his and surprising him into silence. Her eyes were closed, and he slowly shut his own and leaned forward into the kiss, his first. Her first as well, as long as you didn’t count the practice pecks she’d received from colts too excited to attempt anything romantic.

Remembering what she held, she slid her hoof around the side to poise on top of him. Gently, she rubbed the tips of his head, tracing around and between the tips as she slid her tongue over his. He leant into her, embracing her with his claws. He started to run his nails up and down her spine, sending chills and shivers through her body as she did his.

He leaned too far though, and they fell backwards onto her blanket, lips still locked. Until his sex let her hand, scraping down her soft belly and over her fur. Her legs had opened and closed around him, all four grabbing desperately at his torso as they fell. When she’d let him loose, he’d fallen directly onto her slit, laying between her lips and sliding slowly from tip to end as gravity did it’s work. His twin tips seemed to grab at her folds as they traced together, and the feeling did much more than her tiny gasp could ever convey.

Faces parting, they stared into each other’s glassy eyes… and burst into giggles, laughing at the ridiculousness of the sudden situation. Of course, giggling made their bodies jostle against each other, Sweetie Belle’s warmth stroking Spike’s shaft. They both trembled at the newfound pleasure before kissing once more. Spike kept it chaste, full of warmth and scaly lips.

He also started to pull away, until Sweetie hooked her legs around him and gave him a curious glance. “We can’t,” he said, sadly.

Sweetie Belle sat upright so that they were eye to eye. “And why would you say that?” she asked, hurt seeping through her voice. “Is it because of… Rarity?” she asked, turning her face away.

He gently put his hands on the sides of her face, turning her gently back. “I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret, in the heat of the moment,” he told her, staring deep into her teary eyes. “It has nothing to do with your sister and everything to do with you…”

Her mouth interrupted his again as she fell forward, kissing him deeply. When she pulled away, her eyes were fierce and wanting.

“Spike,” she said sternly, flexing her hips to stroke the underside of his sex again, “I want this more than you imagine. You’re not leaving me now, and if I don’t get anything from you,” she told him, gently prodding the twin tips, “than I’ll be forced to tie you up and make you watch me get it from… I don’t know, something else.”

Spike swallowed, his bottom limb twitching and pulsing at the thought of watching the young mare…

Her lips caught the pulse and, grinning, she lowered herself onto her back again. She spread her legs again, lips parting wetly as she displayed herself for him. She licked her other set, grinning mischievously.

Moaning slightly, Spike gave in and lowered his head.

“Hey, what’re you aiming fo…” Sweetie Belle started to joke until his lips found their mark. Her back cramped almost painfully as she arched. Back legs reaching out to wrap around Spike’s head, her front ones pushed against the top of his head. A moan nearly turned into a scream when his tongue left his mouth, writhing over her lips before disappearing inside of her.

Almost lazily, he sucked on one of her lips while running his thin tongue over her walls. Her front hooves left the ground, shoulders supporting her weight as she ran her hooves over his spikes. He dug deeper into her with his tongue, running it slowly along the top of her.

All of her muscles seized when his tongue found her small mound, buried deep within her. The only sound that escaped was a small, “Oooooooooooh…”

Spike had read enough to know what was happening and let his tongue and lips relax as she climaxed. An unexpected gush came along with her orgasm, tasting of salty caramel. Unable to help himself, Spike licked one final time along her slit, making her twitch and moan.

Slowly her back relaxed and she lay on the blanket, panting. Spike had crawled up beside her while she recovered, and kissed her as she lay there. His tongue slipped between her lips and wrapped itself around hers, sharing the flavors that covered it, as he slowly trailed his hand down her stomach to fondle the small breasts almost hidden by her fur. No pregnancy had set them growing, so they hung almost secretly between her legs.

She pushed down with her back legs, arching slightly towards his hand as she moaned into his mouth, vibrating his lungs with her air. She let herself fall back to the ground, Spike’s hand following eagerly, and used one of her freed forelegs to gently stroke Spike, still rock hard and hardly touched.

He shivered, gently squeezing her left breast as he broke the kiss. “So, uhm… What would you like to do for me? I’m okay with anything you’re comfo…”

Her hoof stopped him this time, and she was holding back little giggles. “Mount me, Spike. And no arguments, you know what’ll happen if you don’t.” He frowned and started to speak, but she pressed back into his snout. “If you’re not in me in two minutes, I’m finding something nice and thick. And spiraling, if I’m lucky enough…”

Spike started laughing but was once again silenced by her needy tongue, hooves and legs urging him back on top of the mare. He came to rest on top of her, tips just touching her folds, twitching in tandem with his pounding pulse. She lay beneath him, smiling sweetly up at him and gasping quietly with every stray touch.

With his hand he carefully he fit his tips between her folds, making sure to clear her opening before releasing himself. He was nearly panting from just having his head inside of her, and she seemed to be reliving the same bliss she’d just experienced. Slowly he lowered himself into her, waiting for resistance but finding nothing.

Sweetie Belle was squirming up, struggling to get him deeper, but he was frowning down at her. “Am I… not your first?” he asked, sounding confused.

She giggled and motioned towards her dresser. “You’re my first flesh and blood partner, yeah. But… a girl gets lonely. Now hurry up, you don’t need to worry about hurting m…”

Grinning, Spike had thrust the rest of the way into her as she spoke, bumping their hips as he slid all ten inches of himself into her. Her muscles fluttered and shook around him, pulling his shaft deeper into her as she came a second time. He nearly joined her but held himself back. He wanted the full experience, not a “practice” run.

She did scream this time and mentally thanked Spike for interrupting her quickly with his mouth. She ran her hooves over his shoulders, hugging him tightly around his neck. Her back legs dangled uselessly to their sides, but his hips were a bit too wide for her to close them much. She wriggled her hips a bit, trying to find a way to comfortably hold her limbs.

Of course, this moved her entire hips, and everything connected. Spike gasped as he was worked in and out of her, scraping at her sides as he pushed himself up to look down into her face.

“My legs aren’t very comfy,” she giggled, wiggling her hips again and watching the shivers run through Spike.

Sitting back on his haunches, Spike grabbed underneath the joint in her legs. Pulling slightly, he lifted the weight off of the legs and off of Sweetie Belle. Her legs dangled near her face now, and she giggled as they bobbed around her nose.

She stopped giggling and started moaning when Spike leaned back, sliding out of her. He stopped at his tip and tensed himself before plunging back in, making sure to scrape all the way back in. He felt her quiver around him and he leaned forward, placing his chest on top of hers as he mimicked his motions of pulling and pushing.

Kissing and nipping gently, he made his way over her ribs to her neck. Gently he explored her upper body with his mouth as he plunged in and out of her, rocking her legs to accommodate his motions as he licked along her neck. He squeezed any supple flesh he could reach, mostly her cutie mark and the flanks attached to the legs he gripped.

Sweetie loved it, pulling his mouth closer with a hoof and wriggling her hips as he squeezed her, lowering her own mouth to kiss his cheeks and face. He stretched his neck as he bit gently down on hers, an offering to their mutual pleasure. Accepting, her teeth closed on his soft scales, sucking and licking in turn.

His knees wobbled and he gasped, thrusting harder into her as he reached his own climax. She could feel both halves of his shaft pulsing, working deeper into her as she finally wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer into her. Bucking jerkily, Spike moaned and bit into Sweetie Belle’s neck, barely enough to break the skin. She shook as her own wave broke over her, and they climaxed together for the first time.

Filled, and slightly too warm to be comfortable, Sweetie Belle leaned back as the dragon moved away from her neck. Smiling absently, she lifted a hoof to his face, stroking gently along his snout from his jaw to his nose. Smiling, he took his hand from her leg and took her hoof, holding it where it was.

“Spike?” she asked, grin fading. “Can ponies and dragons… mate?”

Confused, he smiled down at her. “I think we just did, Sweetie.”

Laughing she shook her head. “I mean, can we… have a…?”

Comprehension dawned, and he looked down at the puddle leaking out of her onto her blanket. Groaning, he lifted a hand to swat himself in the forehead, leaving the hand over his eyes.

“I’m going to have to ask Twilight, aren’t I?” he asked out loud, and Sweetie Belle burst into sweet laughter, pulling the dragon down into a very moist hug.


End file.
